


A Simple Explanation

by Elvichar



Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvichar/pseuds/Elvichar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish reflects on a mystery</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to drug taking

It wasn't easy pretending not to notice. Isobel reminded Hamish of Wee Jock in a way - always following him around,  
dependable, big-eyed. It probably would have been easy to tell her he wasn't interested - but to do that he'd have to actually acknowledge he had noticed her noticing. It was quite fortunate she thought he was still in love with Alexandra Maclean.

Isobel was an excellent reporter by Lochdubh standards, but quite obviously she was never going to make it to investigative journalist standards. She couldn't even see spot something that was right in front of her.

Doc passed the pipe to Hamish and grinned sleepily.

"So, are you thinking of telling the lass soon, Hamish? You don't think it's a bit cruel of you to let her go on mooning about over you?"

Hamish looked shocked. To be accused of being cruel - he had always thought of himself as a kind and gentle man.

"Are you talking about Isobel?"

"Ah. You catch on quickly, Hamish - must be all the fine detective work you do!"

Hamish smiled wryly, "You'd better watch it. I'm not always this mellow you know - I could quite easily take offence."

"I know, Hamish, I know. Like a coiled spring."

Hamish laughed in spite of himself. "What makes you think Isobel cares one way or the other? She seems perfectly content.  
Besides she's got ambition that lassie. Don't want to hold her back by asking her to marry some stick-in-the-mud country policeman."

The Doc's grin widened. "Did I say anything about marrying her? Honestly, Hamish you take things too far sometimes. And  
then again..."

"What do you mean?"

Doc shook his head languidly and lay back on the bench. The air in the cell was getting a little chilly, Hamish thought.

The policeman leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. What had brought this on? Isobel for god's sake - what had  
she got to do with anything?

The young doctor had started to snore. Hamish assumed he was sleeping. Ah well, a walk in the cool air might do him good,  
help him clear his head and so on.

****************

"Morning, Hamish - you're up early." TV John was digging a hole.

"John, it's 2.30am what on earth are you doing?"

"I would have thought that was quite obvious, Hamish." He went back to his hole.

"Why are you digging a hole John?" Hamish knew he would regret asking.

"Ah - life's great mysteries," he said enigmatically. Hamish sighed. There was no point prodding.

"Well good luck then." Hamish carried on walking.

************

Doc was still asleep - or feigning sleep - when Hamish got back to the station. Hamish coughed loudly hoping to rouse him.  
Doc immediately opened one eye and looked around.

"Was that some sort of attempt at getting my attention, Hamish?"

"I knew you weren't asleep - why were you pretending?"

"What makes you think I was pretending?"

"Because you were trying to avoid saying something. And I can't work out what it was," Hamish said.

Doc sat up and raised an eyebrow. "My, Hamish, your detective skills are working overtime tonight. No clues to guide you -  
no strange lateral way to the truth?"

Hamish frowned. The usually pleasant companionship he had with the Doc was being sorely strained. If he wanted to say something why didn't he just come out and say it?

"Maybe now is a good time for you to go home. I'm sure we both have to work early in the morning."

"No. I don't have any appointments till four in the afternoon. And unless some sheep have been stolen or an unlikely  
murder has occurred in the night I'm sure you are similarly unoccupied tomorrow...oday, rather."

"Why do you stay around here? All the places you could be and you come to Lochdubh."

"What?" The doctor wasn't expecting this.

"I mean I know it's quiet around here and the police force is very relaxed about certain minor crimes," Hamish smiled as  
he glanced at the tobacco case sat next to Doc. "But surely you want something else out of your life?"

"But what keeps you here, Hamish?"

Hamish knew he could hardly say `the quiet life'. Lochdubh seemed to have more criminal activity than Glasgow some weeks.  
His face flickered as he tried to find a credible explanation.

"Could it be the people, Hamish? Could it be the admirable company?"

"Well, yes of course. Everyone here is so friendly."

"Anyone in particular keep you here though?"

"I asked you the question first," Hamish said irritably.

"Well we all know Alexandra couldn't drag you away to the big city, and Isobel is bound to be picked up by some big daily  
fairly soon. TV John - well I know there's some affection there between you two but is it enough to make you stay here? It's not me is it?"

"It's not you what?" Play dumb, Hamish thought, it always worked with Isobel.

"Ah. As I thought," Doc said sagely.

Hamish was looking gravely at his friend. He said nothing. How did he let the situation get reversed? He was asking the  
questions a few minutes ago and now...

"Because, Hamish I was wondering if the same thing that keeps you here is what keeps me here," Doc smiled and relit the pipe.

Hamish sat down. He'd become a master of holding his emotions in check over the years. It had got to the stage where he  
thought nobody would suspect him of any sort of singular affection.

"How long have you known?" Hamish asked quietly.

"Didn't know. Just wondered. Didn't want to say anything till I knew you were all right with it."

Hamish laughed. "Oh, right - a trap!"

"I wouldn't say that," Doc said passing the pipe to Hamish.

"So, shall we just carry on as we were -pretend none of this was said?" Hamish asked.

Doc appeared to give the matter some thought. "No," he said eventually, "I don't think that's a good idea at all."

Hamish nodded. "No, I didn't think you would."

"So, is the station all locked up snugly?"

"Of course."

"Well that's all right then." Doc leaned over to press his nose against Hamish's, grabbing the back of his head tightly. Hamish's eyes met his briefly then the policeman looked down.

"This won't change things between us will it?" Hamish asked.

"Well, of course it will!" Doc said.

"Well, that's all right then," Hamish smiled.


End file.
